


Перчатка

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Missing Scene, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Некоторые мифы и легенды имеют под собой некоторое обоснование. Но на счет них сами участники этих мифов и легенд имеют свое мнение.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 5





	Перчатка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Дарт Вейдер](http://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p212923802.htm)  
> День 1, ключ: Перчатка

Кожа, шелковая подкладка, стальные щитки, фиксирующие ремешки. Перчатки для воина, сражающегося мечом — важнейшая вещь. Ведь именно перчатка отделяет руку от рукояти, именно она может подвести в нужный момент, именно она может дать неуловимый миг победы. Для того, у кого рука — протез, опасность увеличивается вдвое, но и необходимость возрастает неимоверно. Сталь по стали скользит, и тонкая грань перчатки оказывается чрезвычайно необходимой в нелегком деле примирения руки и оружия.  
Поэтому Вейдер всегда уделял своим перчаткам повышенное внимание, еще со времен до Империи, и более чем освоил нелегкую науку владения перчатками. И это возвращалось сторицей.

До него доходили разные слухи про него самого. Некоторые из них его веселили, другие — удивляли, подавляющее большинство заставляло недобро щуриться под маской. Но у него было не столь много развлечений в жизни, и пресекать болтовню он не собирался. Гоняться за каждым сплетником никакой Силы не хватит, будь хоть самим Ее воплощением.  
Правда, последний из слухов, породивший настоящую манию у всех, кто так или иначе был с ним знаком, поражал даже привычного ко всему Императора, не то что Вейдера. Якобы его правая перчатка, одетая на руку, давала своему носителю власть над временем, мирами и великое могущество. Это было определенно что-то новенькое.  
Ладно время: Вейдер уже понял, что его бессонница и любовь к скоростным средствам передвижения породила впечатление присутствия в двух (а то и трех) местах одновременно. Сам он считал, что это более чем благотворно влияет на армейских под его руководством.  
Миры принять тоже было возможно: столько мифов про ситхов, сколько ходят по галактике, не сможет запомнить даже самый лучший протокольный дроид. Не все из них, конечно, мифы...  
Но причем здесь великое могущество? Все, что есть — только его, добытое не самыми легкими путями. Да и у данного элемента одежды в его случае сугубо утилитарное предназначение: обеспечить сцепление с рукоятью меча да не давать набиться в механизм разной пыли.  
Какая же разница, какая перчатка на чьей руке? В ней самой никогда нет особой силы, она лишь рама.  
Впрочем, это не мешало заказывать всегда по две правых перчатки в комплекте: уж лучше пусть охотятся за ней.  
В конце концов, это даже забавно.


End file.
